leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lux/@comment-130.85.75.87-20120314164616/@comment-4842500-20120315181345
This build doesn't make any sense to me. it is advocating a support playstyle on a champion whose only support ability is a shield that not only is it pretty bad, but it's a skillshot with the possibility of missing entirely. The rest of Lux's abilities are built around damage. Sure you have the 2 second snare and a slowing field - but you can't even really take advantage of it unless you want to risk losing out on alot of damage thanks to its very small radius. And the snare of her Q is there simply put to setup the rest of Lux's combo, thanks to her passive as well. The build this suggests is starting with a +3MP5 fairy charm, wards(wtf?), and pots. Ok i'm not even going to go into the choice of items to start with, but the build gets my head scratching. Shurelya's . I don't know why you'd want to get this on Lux to begin with, especially before Morello's. The active is practically lost on Lux since you aren't built for chasing/kiting , the health and health regen are practically a waste since you aren't stacking HP or HP5. Sure it might help, but the effects unless stacked are practically negligible. This item is more useful on Karma. The only thing Shurelya's is good at is being better than Soul Shroud for multiple reasons. If it wasn't for the CDR you'd be far better off building Eleisa's off of philo, but I would think you're better off keeping philo around just to help you build the rest of your gear. Morello's I consider to be a great item though, considering Lux needs all the MP5 she can get her hands on, and it grants CDR and AP. Then your final item suggested is a Will of the Ancients. Other than buying it literally to help someone else that has a WoTA, this item is in a completely different direction than what Lux should be buying. You can probably buy this to sustain yourself in a lane, but by the time you get around to purchasing this item the laning phase is over and people are going around ganking the hell out of each other so it's a complete waste. The boots suggested are tabi or mercury treads. Completely ignoring sorceror boots, these two boots are for people who are going to be in the heat of battle, a place where Lux does not belong (because she'll die instantly). So you're left with a Lux that literally has an insignificant amount of AP, completely nullifying whatever usefulness she might have. You might have MP5 and CDR out the wazoo, but without a hefty chunk of AP (200+) and MPEN of some kind, your presence will be practically nonexistant. Trust me, you don't want to play Lux unless you're able to dish out some form of damage because you'll end up just wanting to kill yourself. With this kind of build you're better off not even bother leveling up your ULT at all and max out your shield first, which is not only completely retarded, but this kind of playstyle and build is better suited to other supports who can do a better job at supporting. Champions that come to mind that would better benefit from this kind of build: Janna can actually make use of the shurelya considering she has a very effective and dependable slow. Same goes for Sona and Karma. You know what I'm just going to stop there. You can practically pick any other support champion and they'll definitely give you better results with this kind of build and playstyle than you'll get with Lux. The list can go on for another 3 pages, but i'll end it there, you get the point.